Ultraman Reuz FM Episode 14 : The Impure Kings
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: The Impure Kings Heroes : * Ultraman Reuz ** Cosmic Form * Ultraman Victory ** Victory Knight Form * Haruto Shuuya Ally : * Mikasa Inou * Natsumi Takaneka * Daiki Watarai * Mystearica Vasco Tear * Heart * FEARS (Force Engage Attack And Resque Squad) * Man In Black * Woman In White * Shou Ex-Beast Generals * Jun Nazumi * Akhriuz Monsters : * Gurikara * Satan Beast Aliens : * Alien Hidan Chapter 1 The sun rise and shines the world, it was already five o'clock, the sound of alarm clock ringing inside someone's house. At first he wasn't awake but after the alarm clock keeps ringing until the boy slowly open his eye and notice his alarm clock, he tap on it to stop the alarm from ringing. He woke up and stretch his body, he feel a little bit agony and tired after his battle with Phantom Beast. He slowly stood from his bed, fetch his towel and went to the bathroom to get ready for school. It was spring time, the tree's grows beautiful flowers in different colors. Haruna and Elly are off duty today, they were given permission to spend the days off since they've been a hard worker. Nakamura and Fuuiki cry along together besides the wall after their permission to get a day off was denied by the Director. "Someone need to work, and we should let the ladies gets a day off first" said the director in Nakamura's flashback. Daiki yawn while on his way to school, he heard a strange sound coming from the alley and try to check out. He then went to the alley and saw two aliens that came out from a portal, they were not notice Daiki which relief him and try to escape, he turn around but his path was blocked by another alien. "A human...!" "Crap...I've shouldn't came here..." Daiki said to himself. A few minutes later he scream that was notice by Haruna and Elly. They looked at each other and follow the voice which lead them to the alley but much to their surprise, the alley was left empty and nobody was there. "What was that sound...?" Elly think for a few seconds before she opens her mouth, "I think that was my friend, Daiki's voice who scream...but where is he? I'm sure the voice was here..." .... Evening has past, Haruto went back home if it's like nothing has happen, he feel very comfortable, very relief, he don't want to think of fighting today and all he wants is to study and get some rest. He soon was accompany by Mikasa and Natsumi. "Oh, Mikasa...Natsumi" "Hey Haruto...sorry for asking but have you seen Daiki aroun today?" asked Natsumi which makes Haruto rise his eyebrows. "Daiki...now that you mention it...no. I haven't seen him around...not even in class, he never skips schools before, wonder what happen?" "I've been searching for him all day long..." replied the sad Natsumi who lowering her head off. Haruto hears footsteps coming from behind he quickly turn around much to Haruna and Elly shocked. "Elly...and....Haruna?" "I think we knew what happen to your friend..." said Haruna Chapter 2 "What!!!?" a loud voice coming inside the guess room in Freedom Nest. "He was kidnapped by groups of aliens and you all didn't stop them!?" cry Natsumi towards some of FEARS members. "Calm down, our system just detected the existence of the last portal, yep, this probably the last portal to another world, and that Aliens must have gone through that world" said Fuuiki and try to be reasonable towards the three friends. Haruto sat in silent, he rested his arms on the table and deeply thinking about something. Mikasa gazed at him quietly, she wasn't sure what Haruto was thinking but hoping he will make decisions. He opens his eye and stood up from his seat. "Alright, but this gonna be the last time I went to other world, to save my friend, Daiki. Fuuiki and Haruna nods agree. They went out from Freedom Nest, Haruto walked with Mikasa and Natsumi on the streets, the lights from buildings and surroundings lighten up their way. "A group of Aliens huh? And why would they kidnap Daiki? What so special about him that they want to kidnap? No offense but not even Akhriuz or Jun would want to kidnap him, what a stupid Aliens..." said Haruto teasing Daiki secretly. In the meantime, Daiki sneezes and woke up inside a dark room. "Somebody must have making jokes about me..." "You right...but Miss Haruna said they heard him screaming at the alley and when they found out, he's already missing" replied Natsumi "Could be Daiki must have witness something that the Aliens are doing and in order for him not to tell anybody, they kidnap him and might kill him..." "Haruto! Please don't say such things....!" Mikasa pinch on Haruto's ear so hard that Haruto need to apologize many times and try to release her hands from his ears. ..... Shou open his chocolate waffle that he bought and eat it. He spends his night doing nothing, he gazed the city of Kyoto from Kyoto Tower. While he was gazing, memories and flashback came to his head as he remembers the time he had with his friends when they were alive. Tear running to his cheeks before he notice, he wipe it out and sobbing. "Did become an Ultraman means you will lose everything that dears to you...Hikaru?" he murmured to himself. Chapter 3 Daiki walked around inside the dark room, he couldn't find a way to escape nor an exit from that room. He finally gives up and lay down to the floor and take a nap. Alien Hidan looked at him through the monitor at their lab. Some of them are actually try to studies the human and use Daiki as lab rats. Akhriuz came in to check the situation, the Hidan's bow to him like he's a king and when Akhriuz looked at Daiki, he quickly kick on of the Hidan's and furiously destroy him. "W-What are you do that for!?" yelled one of the Hidan's. "You got the wrong guy! That's not Haruto Shuuya you insolence fool!" "Really? Cause he looks like the human..." "They are humans but different person!! But since you brought him here, I will use him as a bait to lure Haruto to this world..." said Akhriuz before taking his leave to the portal. Alien Hidan continue their work and keep on eye on Daiki. Akhriuz went to the underworld, his underworld and met with a blue and black humanoid beast like him who lean on the walls waiting for Akhriuz words. "Satan" Akhriuz calls the blue and black beast from far which can be heard by him. "The plan is on, to destroy Ultraman Victory world..." "Well, since Gaixus is our side now....only Hikari and Victory world are left without destroyed by him, the remaining sixth world is in our hands now and almost destroyed by our army" "So, what's next?" asked Satan "Shou is messing with our plan, he appear in every world and his appearance has stop our plan from going, we need to destroy him and his world!" said Akhriuz loudly, furiously control by his anger and punch the wall till it cracks. Satan watch him as he punch the wall but wasn't really care much. "Jabberwock need to be revive again, he's the key of the final phase of my plan, with Jabberwock body he can control Garganta at will and use it to destroy humanity once and for all" "Jabberwock need a large amount of dark energy to revive...where the hell we could get even tiny bit? Even a destroyed Beast dark energy won't be enough..." "Dark Ketaros..." "Huh?" "Dark Ketaros energy inside Ultraman Reuz is more than enough to revive Jabberwock, that's why I need to capture Haruto and sent him to the Phantom Prison, where I could extract the power within Reuz...no, separate Reuz and Dark Ketaros and steal his power....." "Phantom Prison is at Hidan's world, you sure you will sent him there?" "Lot's of my test subjects died there when I took their power so I won't change my mind.." Satan turn around and walked away, "Suit yourself, I will do my part with my pet, Gurikara..." FEARS alarm ringing warning the members that danger is coming, Peco and Elly tapping on their keyboard and the Monitor showed up for a better view of the danger ahead. Satan and his pet beast, Gurikara came out from the dark portal, they began to rampage the city of Kobe. Nakamura order his teammates to eliminate both of them which Haruna, Fuuiki and Peco nods. Chester 1 and Drax fly off from Freedom Nest and by the time they came to Kobe and began to attack Satan and Gurikara in attempt to slow them down. "Foolish mortal, humans tech wasn't enough to destroy us..." said Satan as he creates dark energy balls on his hands and throw it towards Chester's but they successfully avoid it. Haruto ran to a place where there are no people around, he thrust the Reuz Spark to the front and extend it to the air releasing bright colorful lights and transform into Ultraman Reuz. Reuz appears out of nowhere which shocked Satan and Gurikara. Chapter 4 "Reuz, came" said Peco "You came, Ultraman Reuz, now that makes my work easier, Lord Akhriuz waited for you but where's the fun in it? Now, you should see my wrath!" Satan solely went to Reuz and delivers a kick which block by Reuz's right arm, he counter Satan's attack with a punch on the chest, Reuz grab on Satan's arm and proceed to throw him to the ground. Gurikara rushes and push Reuz on the chest, it step on Reuz with his right leg countless time, Chester Drax came to aid and fires powerful laser beam on Gurikara, the brown and silver monster stripes monster move away. Reuz stood up and kick Gurikara on the stomach, Satan came and slash Reuz on the back with his sword that summons without Reuz noticing. "How's that feel!?" Satan's asked Reuz. Reuz slowly healing the wound on his back with light energy, his showed is right hand and summons his Reuz Spark that transform into Long Energy Sabre. His left arm zenshin crystal glows and another blue energy Sabre slowly came out. "Two Sabre? Awesome!" Peco yelled impressively. Reuz duel against Satan and Gurikara who itself has long sharp claws, he battle against them swing his Sabre to block Satan's attack. Reuz jump after deflecting Gurikara's attack and he came down and slash Gurikara's large horn much to the beast pain. "Gurikara...!" shout Satan worrying his pet. Reuz about to attack Satan, the dark blue humanoid beast teleport himself to his pet, he summons a portal to retreat from the battle, Reuz notice their actions and proceed to follows them to the portal before it close. "He follows them to the portal..." "The last world, I store enough energy to travel to eight world but we can't use it now, best thing to do is return back to Freedom Nest" said Peco which later agree by Haruna and Fuuiki. Haruto wakes up and found himself in another world. "Ah great, I never intended to go again and now I'm here...I'm gonna whop them for this..." "Haruto Shuuya" Haruto heard somebody calls his name, he turn around and saw a man stood behind him. "And you are?" "Didn't Heart or Mystearica tell you about me?" he asked Haruto slowly remembering that Heart mention somebody when they are talking. "S-Shou! You must be Shou!" Shou smiles and went closer to Haruto. "You came, I didn't know you came this early..." "I follow two Beast that brought me here..." "Is it Satan and Gurikara?" "I don't know..." "Sounds about right" "Where am I?" asked Haruto again "In my World" Shou reply shortly and turn around watching the sky. "You know, for a successor of Hikaru, you able to save the world once after destroying Dark Ketaros..." "Oh, Ginga...I still don't know..no, Reuz still don't know why the Light chose him despite he wasn't really originate from the light before...." Shou silents for a moment. "I know what you think but that doesn't matter anymore, either Reuz were or not originate from Light, that doesn't matter. What matter now is to destroy all of Ex-Beast and I'm gonna need your help for this..." "What's the purpose?" "Huh?" "I mean, tell me...what's the purpose for me and my friends travel to the eight prodigy world...saving them? or destroyed by Gaixus?" Shou was shocked when Haruto asked the question, he wasn't sure for himself whether to answer it or not but he know he left with not choice. "Okay, I tell you what's happening" said Shou Chapter 5 "You know the whole plan that set by Akhriuz was to revive his old friend, Jabberwock from deaths, only Jabberwock can control Garganta and the reason why he needs Jun is that he possess powerful darkness inside and since Jabberwock body wasn't strong, it needs vessels...my guess, Gaixus body was perfect enough for him to fuse.." "What!?" "The main objective of the plan is to restore Garganta and destroy everything in this universe, he sends a lot of Ex-Beast to the eight prodigy world and plunge the worlds into total darkness but until you came, you save almost everyone but Gaixus presence stops it and again their world is in danger once more" said Shou "Now you are at my world...the last world, after this I don't know, I've been observing you since your first came at Astra world. Right now, our priority is to destroy Satan and Gurikara" "There are another two Impure Demon Kings left and they just appear before..." replied Haruto, "And my conditions are not so good after transform, I become so exhausted..." "I know" Haruto looked up to Shou's face. "I heard you have taken the A.N.T.I.D.O.T.E before after your fight with Mega-Flash and GiriJean..." Haruto nods. "The reason why you exhausted after transforming is that Dark Ketaros darkness put a strain on your body and he wasn't completely merge with Reuz yet...if Dark Ketaros power worn your body out, you will die" Haruto's eye wide open, "You joking....Dark Ketaros vanish already...he's inside Reuz...merge and he is Reuz and Reuz is him!" Shou punch Haruto's left cheeks. "Calm down...you just can't accept the reality, you have to, Dark Ketaros may have vanish but remnants of his power is within Reuz and he wasn't fully merge yet with him, the powers left is what put your body in strain...." Haruto sat in silent. "Look, I know how hard it can be...you're just a high school students and still young, of course any battle may put your body in pain and tired but that's what the world is like, you have to fight..." Soon, the man in black and the woman in white came to Shou much to his shocked. Haruto rise his head and gazed at the man and the woman. "You two...you definitely look familiar to someone I know...no, two of them..." "Haruto...this isn't who you look like..." "Haruto..." "Tell me....why the hell you both looked just like my old man and mother face!!? Answer me!!" shout Haruto angrily. "Haruto calm down!" said Shou "Tell me...." Haruto asked again but tears came out from his eyes, he was sobbing and crying. Kurenai felt the sadness inside her son Heart. She came closer to the boy, wipe out her tears and hugs him. "I'm sorry...Haruto...for not telling your..." "Her voice...it's definitely mom's..." "I know I have died before and I'm really am now but somebody give me another chance to live for temporary time, to meet you, to guide you and for the sake of destroying Ex-Beast" "Why...why are you not telling me this before...I've been alone for like the rest of my life after you die...and old man sudden disappearance..." "I'm sorry...but here I am now, I've been watching you grown...and your father here well, he's kinda have help you many times did he?" Haruto gave a sharp looked at his old man. "You're not angry at me, are you?" "Why did you gave me the power of the time for Reuz to access his Limit form...?" "The power I gave you belongs to someone and he said he didn't mind it after all..." Chapter 6 "Belong to someone?" asked Haruto curiously Kurenai nods. "He is the all-mighty Ultraman....Ultraman Paradox, the one who protects the time and space as well as the universe, well that's way back when he was young, he is old now but still as powerful as before. He give your father half of his 'Time' power and some to you to access Reuz's Limit Form..." "But why...?" Otoya silent for a few seconds before he opens his mouth, "Paradox wants you to win, no matter how deadly the situation, you are the one who will end Ex-Beast and Garganta..." "How deadly the situation...? You don't know what I've been through after I become Reuz...I have to fight till I die, wandering around the other Universe and fight some psychopath who call himself Emperor, travel to eight world and lost a friend because she died...This time I will make sure that nobody die and I will destroy every Ex-Beast" said Haruto before walking away leaving the others. "Haruto..." Kurenai call her son but suddenly felt ill and fall down to the ground. "Kurenai!" said Otoya Haruto turn around only to see his mother lay down unconscious which scared him, "Mom...!" .... A few hours later, Kurenai awakes at a Keito University Hospital. She found herself inside a room, where besides her, she felt her hands so warm like it was grab by someones. She looked beside her and notice Otoya was there sleeping while holding her right hand. She notice somebody sleeping on the couch near the door, it was her son, Haruto. She smile at her son, Otoya wakes up once he feel Kurenai's hand move,"Sorry to wake you up..." "It's okay...well at least Haruto calm down now...after a long talk with Shou hours ago...how do you fell?" "Not good...I don't have much time now..." "Figures..." "At the very least...before I truly disappear, I need to see my two sons, Haruto and Nittoh one more time..." "You will...and I do my best to protect him, looks like Jun has regain almost full of his memories and soon enough, he will return to his ruthless and devastated self the way before when he killed you....I will never forgive him..." "Only Haruto....can stop him no matter how strong he become..." "Right now...if only Haruto can use Dark Ketaro's power, since he and Reuz are like the same person when the merge, it would be a good use for him in battle" Otoya grab his wife hand gently. "No...not that I will not allow it but...Dark Ketaros is a demon, if Haruto use his power, no doubt he will be demonized and could never return to human again...unless Ketaros joins the light..." "If Ketaros joins the light, his body will create enough anti-dote for Haruto to make sure he will never be a demon when he uses his power" Haruto who awake and overheard the conversation of his parent slowly close his eye and try to get to sleeps. He had no idea that Dark Ketaros was a demon which means Reuz is also a demon before he become Ultraman? He thought in his mind, he couldn't get some sleep but try to close his eye to avoid his parents notice his movements. Chapter 7 Mikasa and Natsumi was at the Public Library, studying for the final exam. They were really serious as they would want to reach their future. Still, they prefer to have Haruto and Daiki together but both of them disappeared. "I hope Haruto find Daiki..." said Natsumi "What, you worried about him huh? Miss him...?" Mikasa teasing Natsumi cause her to blush red on her face. "It...it's not like that!" "Shhhhhh...." the voice of the librarian who put her index fingers to her lips. "Sorry...." .... Daiki punches the door many times since morning, his hand bleeding and shaking, he was tired, he give up to escape. "It sucks when you are kidnap by some stupid aliens...." he said, he took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipe out the blood on his hand. "It hurts....same like how Haruto always punch the wall....and he wasn't scare of breaking his hand..." FEARS detected the negative energy again on the other world, Peco and Elly reassure that it was the same as before, the energy of Satan and Gurikara. Nakamura, Fuuiki and Haruna went off with Chester Drax alone and enter the portal to the other world. "Chester Drax is capable enough to enter the portal..." said Peco, Elly gaze at the ship with awe, she wasn't expecting to see Chester Drax to go alone. "I got to admit, I didn't expect Chester Drax to go alone in battle..." said Elly sadly. "You just sit back and relax, I asked Mirai to make some modification on Chester Drax, since last time we use the power of Maximum Chester, some of the engines break...so i this time, It won't break anything again" "You really are a genius..." Peco sniff and smile. "Yeah?" Satan and Gurikara suddenly appear out of nowhere, everyone who notice their appearance ran away in fear, Gurikara began to rampage the city, he fires lightning bolts from his horns that destroyed half of the buildings in the city. Chester Drax came and attack Gurikara and Satan together with laser attack, "Huh! You think that attack will slow me and my pet down!? Bad decision humans!" yelled Satan, he use the power of gravity and lift off the big rock and other heavy things and throw it at Chester Drax. "Fuuiki! Watch out!" said Nakamura Fuuiki well piloting Chester Drax to avoid the attack, "Huh! Rocks!? You got something better than that!?" shout Fuuiki excitedly, Satan hear's it, Gurikara launch thunder bolts from his horns directed to Chester Drax. "You had to ask..." said Haruna while knocking Fuuiki's head. "Ouch..." Shou ran to the hills where he can see clearly the Satan and Gurikara rampaging Tokyo, "Hikaru....lend me your strength..." murmured Shou, he took out the Victory Lancer, twist it to lancer mode and thrust it to the front, Victory's Spark Doll appear, Shou place it on the Victory Lancer transformation spot, causing the face to appear and a voice declare "Ultra Live : Ultraman Victory!". Shou's body suddenly light up and Victory's glowing form is seen flying away, Shou follows as light and merging with his Color Timer and completing the Ultra, Ultraman Victory rise from crystal and a red background. Ultraman Victory appear from the sky landing down on the ground. "The last prodigy....Ultraman Victory" said Peco when he saw Victory through the monitor. "That's Victory...so cool...!" cheer Haruna "Satan...Gurikara...long time no see" said Shou "Shou! You will witness the true power of Satan! In order to bring back Jabberwock and Garganta! For Master Akhriuz!" "Jabberwock...no way! Impossible! Jabberwock is dead!" "Not until we get Dark Ketaros's power and the perfect vessel for him, he will be superior again..." Victory grasping his fist. "It's because of Jabberwock...and Akhriuz...my friends die...!" Chapter 8 The Reuz Spark flashing lights again and makes the sound of a heart beat, Haruto awakes from his sleep, he found himself still in his mother's room at he Hospital. He looked at his mother who wasn't really sleeping, she was watching the outside view through the window, Haruto went closer to his mother. She heard her sons footstep and quickly gazed at him with a smile. "Haruto, you awake" "Mom...what happen?" "Looks like Satan and Gurikara, the ones you fight before appear again at this world...Shou is fighting alone..." "Where's the old man?" "Contact someone, an old friend of him...he said he know where Alien Hidan is that kidnap your friend Daiki" said Kurenai gently which surprise Haruto. "Really!?" "Yes, but...it would be difficult since they cooperate with Jun Nazumi and Akhriuz now, it will be hard for you to save your friend..." "Jun..." "Right now...please help Shou protect his world, he need your help, he's been waiting for you" Haruto nods. He went out from the room leaving his mother alone, he went to the roof top, he thrust the Reuz Spark to the front and rise to the air releasing colorful lights that engulf Haruto and transform into Ultraman Reuz from rainbow twin galaxy and colorful background. Satan lock Victory by placing his arms under his. Gurikara rush and stab Victory with it's two horns much to the red and black Ultra pain, he try to release himself but fail. Reuz then from the sky and kick Gurikara on the horns which completely destroyed after the kick. "Haruto!" Reuz turn around and fires a hand slash on Satan's head, couldn't bare the pain, Satan released Victory and roars in pain. "You alright?" asked Haruto Victory nods. "Yeah...could be worst if you hadn't come" Satan and Gurikara stood up again but this time they were very angry, "Reuz...you come in the bad time..." Reuz stay silent, he wouldn't care to reply the enemy words. He took fighting stance along with Victory, they stood back to back while Ruez took on Gurikara, Victory will face Satan. Jun Nazumi and Akhriuz watch the battle for far, on the hill. Soon, they were confronted by someone, an alien being from a portal. "We, Alien Hidan has finish the preparation to capture Haruto Shuuya" "Well done, just a little time, I want to see this battle.." said Jun Chapter 9 Victory rush to Satan who delivers a powerful punch to the beast, Satan then proceed to kick Victory but the ultra earlier grab his leg and throw him away. Satan charges the blue light on his right arm before fires streams of dark ray towards Victory chest, Shou scream in pain before Victory fall down to the ground. Victory rise up, he then slide his right zenshin crystal on his right shins, "Victorium Slash!" cries Shou when Victory kicks at the same time fires V shape arrow attack toward Satan who couldn't avoid it, he was damage by the attack, Victory came to him and delivers a head butt to Satan's head. Reuz jump and perform a roundhouse kick in the mid air and to Gurikara head, the beast falls down. Satan kick Victory on the back, Reuz backs him up with a flying kick, Satan who wasn't aware of it took the damage from the kick, "Reuz!" Victory turn around towards Gurikara, Shou attach Ex Red King Spark Doll to the scan mark on Victory Lancer and Victory right arms changes into an EX Red King's arm, Victory then delivers a powerful punch which push Gurikara flying away from his standing position. "Gurikara!" cries Satan Gurikara roars in pain after the punch, Satan punch Reuz and he went to Gurikara, his pet, Reuz stops him by firing hand slash to Satan back which stops him from moving. "You bastards....you...!!!" said Satan who's body suddenly engulf with dark and blue flames, "I will show you...the flames of Underworld! The power of Satan!" Gurikara appearance somewhat changes a little with even spikier armor, red eye and large horns. Satan reveals his true form, the powerful form coming from the Underworld. His appearance change to much evil looking than before, he has blue energy core on his chest, the third eye on his forehead, cape and black and purple armor. "Now...let's end this..." said Satan again, the ground shaking until a long blade come from the underground and attach to his hands. "He looks strong...but I have to use the power too" said Shou, he took out the Knight Timbre from out of nowhere. Shou, whom firstly played the Knight Timbre before he convert it into a sword, later raise it on the mid air. "Now! Unleash the holy power!!" shouts the Knight Timbre, the victorium power was unleash within Shou and transform Victory into his Knight Form which his red and black markings replaced with blue and silver and his V Crystals turned red. Reuz as well as Haruto was amazed by that form, and the Flute like item that Victory is holding. "Ultraman Victory...Knight Form" said Shou Reuz summons his Reuz Spark that transform into long energy blade that can rival Satan's Long Blade. Victory change the Knight Timbre from flute into blade mode. Chapter 10 Gurikara arms transform into a long spear, Reuz battle Gurikara while Satan took on Victory. Reuz swung his blade targeting on Gurikara chest but block by the Beast spear, it began to move fast and counter Reuz's attack, he had no choice but to block every moves and he couldn't find any gap to release himself from the attack. Reuz summons another blade from his left zenshin crystal, slash on Gurikara chest once he found a small gap between the attack, Reuz kick the Beast and roll down further from the beast. Victory enjoyed fighting Satan when both of their blades clash together, Victory use his experience to counter Satan's attack, once his blade clash again with Satan he push his sword harder to prevent Satan from moving, "What...!?" said Satan shortly. "Satan...I impressed with your skill of sword wielding but you are hundreds years to early to fight me" said Shou, Victory push his Knight Timbre Blade which cause Satan to off guard, Victory then proceed to slash Satan's abdomen and hips. He cries in pain, green blood came out from the wound. Reuz punch Gurikara and leap to the air before giving a finishing blow destroying Gurikara's Spear as well as his arm. "Green Blood...isn't every Underworld Beast has green blood?" asked Shou Satan didn't reply to Shou's question. After a few seconds, his wound is heal, dark aura covers his body, "The power of the Underworld" said Satan, he swing his blade directed to Victory, big wave of blue light coming from the ground towards Victory and hit him, Victory fall to the ground as soon as he receive the damage. "Victory...!" calls Reuz Victory color timer flashing red as well as Reuz, Akhriuz and Jun were rather excited seeing the fight, "Akhriuz, what is that power?" asked Jun "The power that comes from my Underworld, you see, we Underworld Beast can use the 'power' to end the battle shortly, one hit from the wave can weaken the Ultra" "This power....it's weakening me...!" said Shou, Victory was kick by Satan again and again while Gurikara overwhelm Reuz by swinging it's tail that shock Reuz with lightning energy that generates from Gurikara's horns. Chester Drax came from the sky, charging the cannon, "Take this! Maximum Shot!" shout Fuuiki, smiling evilly. Chester Drax fires large amount of beam from the cannons on to Gurikara's head which destroyed his large horns for good, and also Satan who wasn't aware of the attack, he was hit by the laser beam. Reuz took the chance he had and rise his right arm, his zenshin crystal on his right arm flashing light, rainbow plastic aura covered his entire body, twin galaxies as the background when Reuz move his right arm to the right, the light and galaxy changed Reuz into his most powerful form, Cosmic Form while rushing towards Gurikara, Reuz push the beast before he use his strength to lift up Gurikara and throw at Satan. Victory rise up, he gazed at Reuz Cosmic Mode, his entire body seems to have colorful lines on his body which amazed him. "Hikaru...you weren't wrong about anything...when you said there is a savior that will end the Ex-Beast and Garganta...it's true" murmured Shou Reuz cross his arms in V shape, he charges the light between his arms and hit both of his knuckles before spinning his arms absorbing the light, Victory pulls the body joint of the Knight Timbre thrice, "Three! Knight Victorium Shoot!!" shouts the Knight Timbre, before returning to sword mode, the weapon is charges with blue energy, where Victory Knight holds the sword in it's vertical position and releases a powerful Ultra Beam along with Reuz fires his rainbow ray with red streams that flow around the ray from his right arm in L style position directed towards to Satan and Gurikara and vaporized them in big explosion and broken down at the molecular level, dissipating as blue particles. "Yeah!!!" yells Fuuiki excitedly and Nakamura and Haruna slap each other's open palm with their arms raised. Chapter 11 Shou and Haruto shook hands together, Shou felt that he should be thanking Haruto as he help him protected his world. Shou look up at the sky, the world was seal again from the destruction of Ex-Beast. "What's that?" asked Haruto pointed his finger to the Seal. "It's Ultra seal, I as well as the other eight cast it on our world to prevent Ex Beast from coming...however...Gaixus existence destroyed the seal and the only seal that left is my world..." said Shou sadly. "What part of Gaixus that his existence cause the seal to be broken...?" Haruto ask again Shou rub the back of his head, "It's the power of his existence, the power inside him lies a terrible darkness that could awake Garganta and Jabberwock, that's why the seal was broken...not even the light can prevent it" Shou sense danger coming from behind, he turn around and was punch by someone, "Shou!" calls Haruto soon he heard something stabbing him on from behind, he touch his stomach, it was heavy bleeding and he felt a sword that stab him. "Haruto!!" yelled Shou, he twisted Victory Lanser and shot the Alien being. Hidan then grabs Shou and push him to the ground, Haruto suddenly loose conscious and pass out. "What the hell did you do to him!!?" shout Shou "Lord Akhriuz wants this boy so we will take him to him...to the Phantom Prison" "Huh...?" An alien space ship appears on the sky taking Alien Hidan, Haruto and Shou to the ship and flew away to space. Heart and Mystearica appear on where Haruto and Shou before, Mystearica smells the blood on the ground and confirm it was Haruto's blood. "Damn! We're too late...Alien Hidan has caught them...they try extract Dark Ketaros from Ultraman Reuz..that's what Akhriuz final phase of plan before reviving Jabberwock and Garganta!" said Heart. "Calm down Heart, we need to return and tell the truth to Mikasa and the rest, they can help us to save Haruto and Shou" said Mystearica while patting on Heart's back. "Mystearica..." "What's more, we have investigated everything we need to know..." "Yeah...let's go" Chapter 12 Two of Alien Hidan throws Shou into a cell inside Phantom Prison. Shou is still unconscious and didn't aware that he was inside a prison. Daiki who wakes up and found himself inside a cell then turn around to see someone laying beside him. "Eh? Isn't he..." murmured Daiki Haruto was put inside a crystal, a blue crystal that trap him inside. The crystal is locate inside a large room with three Alien Hidan are watching from their stands. Akhriuz came along with Jun to see Haruto. "Well done Hidan, prepared to separate Ketaros from Reuz, we don't need him to transform, just extract the dark power from him, there we can find Ketaros" said Akhriuz Jun gazed at Haruto, his eye looks very sad, he avoid looking at his friend again, he walked away from the room. Mikasa and Natsumi watch the night sky, something wasn't feel right. "Natsumi...I don't think Haruto and Daiki are safe...." "Huh?" To be continueCategory:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Fan Episodes